harpersislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie Krell
Maggie Krell (portrayed by Beverly Elliott) is the energetic manager of The Candlewick Inn. She knew Abby, Henry and Trish when they were kids and couldn't be happier to have them all back…especially for such a special occasion. She's meticulously planned the week's events and has more than just a few surprises in store for the wedding party. "Whap" Maggie appears in one scene during the first episode, and is actually the 19th of the 25 suspects to be shown onscreen. In this scene, she rapidly descends the front steps of the Candlewick to greet Henry Dunn and Trish Wellington, welcoming them to the island. She is made even more delighted when seeing that Abby Mills has returned home, as none of the locals knew Abby would be in the wedding. Maggie then informs Henry and Trish that their party has rented the entire hotel for the week and that, since it's the tail end of the tourist season, they will have the whole island to themselves. "Crackle" Maggie appears in two scenes in episode two, though she only has lines in one of them. She is shown standing on the Candlewick's patio alongside Henry and Trish as they explain the rules of the scavenger hunt. Not long later Maggie arrives at the First Church of Harper's Island to deliver a basket of scavenger hunt props to Reverend Fain. They exchange a bit of playful banter regarding the spiders Fain was cleaning out of the church eaves before Maggie informs him of his role in the hunt and in the wedding rehearsal on Friday, to which Fain replies that he's 'losing his hearing, not his mind'. On account of this exchange, Maggie is the last person to see the Reverend alive. "Bang" Maggie appears in one scene in episode four. Here, she interrupts Katherine Wellington's presentation of the personalized "Henry+Trish" jackets during the bachelorette party to inform Trish and Shea Allen that their mother's vintage tea set has been destroyed. Maggie balefully informs the Wellington sisters that she checked with the staff, and "no one heard a thing". "Thwack" Maggie has a substantial role in episode five. While serving in her capacities as wedding planner, she persistently assists Henry in preparations for the next day's wedding reception, while Trish is out biking with her father. At one point, while discussing plans for table runners, Maggie and Henry are startled by a set of firecrackers set off by J.D. Dunn and Madison Allen. Due to the absence of Reverend Fain, Maggie takes over as a sort of master of ceremonies at the wedding rehearsal, getting progressively more and more flustered as she realizes several guests are missing. While directing the mock lighting of the unity candle, Maggie directs Abby to turn off the lights, inadvertently launching the head spade trap that kills Mr. Wellington. "Sploosh" Maggie only appears briefly at the start of episode six, in direct reaction to Mr. Wellington's death. She is shown to be one of the people sprayed with blood after the fact (along with Henry, Trish, and Madison), and is clearly very distressed. When Sheriff Mills arrives shortly after this, he directs Maggie to help organize the hysterical wedding guests outside. Interestingly, while the Sheriff is addressing the wedding party in front of the church, Maggie can be seen comforting the organist, Julia Mitchell, as Charlie directs her to take the guests back to the Candlewick. "Gurgle" Maggie appears several times in this episode, first by showing Trish and Shea the room she gave Richard Allen the previous evening, in hopes of finding clues to where Madison might have disappeared to. Maggie appears again after the hotel's power dies, where she is conscripted by Sully, Danny, and Cal to unlock the cabinet where the skeet shooting shotguns are kept. Maggie is clearly perturbed by the goings-on, and explains that she wouldn't have sent the staff home if she 'knew guests would still be here'. She is adverse to the idea of using the shotguns, but Sully says they have no other option. She is later shown in the lobby with the others when Jimmy Mance arrives. When Henry asks her if there is a generator on the premises, she replies yes but says it is an old one. This does not deter Henry and Danny from going off to try and boot it up. Oddly, Maggie's whereabouts during the time between this episode and the next are unknown. It is especially curious, since Sully, Chloe, Cal, and Beth Barrington were all able to flee the hotel in this time period, while Henry and Danny were at the generator and the Wellington women were in the kitchen. "Seep" Maggie is seen descending the stairs shortly after Shane Pierce's arrival at the hotel. She informs Trish that she's locked all the doors to the outside except the front. She is present when Shane and Henry have their fight in the lobby, and is one of those that attempt to break up the fight, shortly before Sully notices that Beth is missing. Later, after the guests discover the entrance to the bootlegging tunnels in the kitchen, Maggie explains that the inn was built during Prohibition but she "never knew there were tunnels". Maggie confronts Shane when she catches him carving his name into the Candlewick bar. Shane rebuffs her, sarcastically asking if she thinks "anyone's ever gonna want to stay here again". When Madison is found and returned to the Candlewick, Maggie is relieved to see her and asks where she's been, prompting Madison to shyly turn away. "Snap" Along with the rest of the guests, Maggie makes her way over to the marina after Katherine is found dead in the solarium, in hopes of making for the mainland in Jimmy's boat. She is of course present when the marina explodes, and takes shelter in the Cannery with everyone else. At this point, with the hope of escape seemingly crushed, that Maggie's will appears to completely crumble. She is visibly distraught when Shane informs the others that he found the state police officers dead in the water, and somberly points out that Wakefield blew up the marina during the 2001 massacre as well. Death When Nikki Bolton arrives at the Cannery unharmed, Maggie deduces that the killer isn't really after locals, that his focus is entirely on the wedding guests, and that "he didn't touch Nikki, he won't touch me". She promptly unlocks the door and starts off across the parking lot, proclaiming that she's "going home". The door is quickly locked behind her by Chloe, though when she leaves the Cannery's property unharmed, Sully rashly suggests they all go after her, but is deterred. Not long after this, her body is dragged to the roof of the Cannery and strung up from the sign, facing the window. Trivia *Maggie's corpse is shown in several long shots of the Cannery, following her death. *Maggie seemed to have a friendship with Reverend Fain. *Maggie apparently had a reputation as a sort of local busybody. Charlie remarks that she witnessed J.D. conversing to Kelly during "Ka-Blam", and in "Thwack" calls her a 'pit-bull'. *Maggie is the 18th on screen death in the series, and is the 12th of the 25 suspects to die. *Of the 25 suspects, Maggie is easily the least important, being involved in virtually no storylines, and only appearing in a handful of scenes per episode, if at all. *Despite her limited screen-time, Maggie appears in eight episodes of the series, and is only absent from two before her death. *Maggie's theory about locals being safe stood no ground even when she made it, as Kelly Seaver and Reverend Fain were already known to have been murdered. Ironically, the next three deaths after Maggie were all locals. * Maggie is the only female member of the cast (with the obvious exception of Madison) never paired with anyone romantically. Category:Characters Category:Tertiary Characters